Reborn:Flame
by magic in me
Summary: Now that she's Renatta Bovino, Rena understands why her life as Harry Potter got so out of control so fast. Why she had felt so broken. Maybe this time she can protect her love ones from the same fate. Maybe this time she can live a fulfilling life. (6) AU Harry Potter and Katekyo Hitman Reborn (anime ver.). Rated for a few swear words and a bit of violence.


**This is to be part of a collection. Each one will include a new world that Harry awakens in, complete with a new name, and memories from his last. The first is Reborn:Dusk(Harry Potter/Twilight), next would be Reborn:Whirlpool(Harry Potter/Naruto), followed by Reborn:Luck(Harry Potter/Inuyasha), Reborn:Soulmate(Harry Potter/Night World), and Reborn:Spark(Harry Potter/Teen Wolf). Each will be numbered in their summary. I'm positive that there will be at least fifteen stories now. Each one will be a one-shot around 2k-10k in length. Once the collection is complete, I will be adding them all to a community.**

**Summary:**

**Now that she's Renatta Bovino, Rena understands why her life as Harry Potter got so out of control so fast. Why she had felt so broken. Maybe this time she can protect her love ones from the same fate. Maybe this time she can live a fulfilling life.**

* * *

_Reincarnation:  
(1) the rebirth of a soul in a new body, (2) a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn, (3) a new version of something from the past.  
Synonyms:  
rebirth, transmigration of the soul, metempsychosis; samsara; raretransanimation._

* * *

Renatta "Rena" Bovino wouldn't stand for it. Her little brother, five year old Lambo, would not be going alone. Her electric green eyes stared down at her family as sparks came from her horn accessories on her forehead. To think they wanted to send the youngest Bovino off to go after Reborn, the world's strongest hitman, the Sun Arcobaleno. So, disobeying their boss, she made her way after her brother.

"Take this Reborn!" Rena sighed, jumping to catch her brother as Reborn sent him flying from the room. "Tolerate." The boy sniffed pathetically. Rena shook her head, moving to ring the doorbell.

"Oh! Hello, who are you? Are you friends of Tsu-chan and Reborn-kun?" Rena blinked, tilting her head. She assumed that this "Tsu-chan" was her age of thirteen.

"Actually, I'm a transfer student at Namimori Middle School. I've been told I'd be staying here."

"Ara?" The woman frowned, "Tsu-chan didn't tell mama that we'd signed up for this." The woman motioned her in. "I'm Sawada Nana, you may call me mama. Why don't you come have a few snacks with me while we wait for Tsu-chan to finish his tutoring lesson."

"Of course. I'm Bovino Rena, and this is my otouto Lambo. I'm afraid that he must stay with me, I'm his main caretaker."

"It's no trouble at all, Bovino-chan."

"Call me Rena, please, mama." Nana smiled as he nodded. She handed Lambo a small plate of cookies and some milk. Rena itched to ask for espresso instead of the tea that she was handed. "Will you tell me about your family while we wait?"

"Oh, of course!" The woman began telling Rena about herself, Tsunayoshi, and her husband Iemitsu. As in outside advisory Iemitsu Sawada. Things began to make a bit more sense to Rena. "And yourself?"

"I'm thirteen. Lambo is five. We grew up in Italy with our family. They weren't the greatest, and all but shoved us out the door when they heard I got accepted at the school." Rena said softly, "and it was Lambo more than myself they threw out. See, he's very active, and most don't know how to handle him."

"You poor dears! Well, you can just stay here for the rest of your lives then!" Rena smiled at the woman, turning to her brother.

Who was no longer there. The teen groaned, knowing instantly that Lambo was bugging Reborn again. To prove her point, a loud explosion was heard. Excusing herself, Rena raced up the stairs.

"_Lambo! We do not blow up those we hope to join!_" She cried in Japanese as she picked her brother up. She bowed to the other occupants of the room. "Forgive my otouto. Our family kicked him out, and gave him the impossible task to kill Reborn-san to be allowed back in."

"Ano, you don't need to bow." Tsunayoshi tried to say.

"Decimo, my otouto is just a child. I'll take whatever punishments you see fit for him. Please allow us to join your family."

"_Interesting. You are the lightning Ram, Rena Bovino._" Reborn mused, looking the girl over. "You would make a good Lightning Guardian." The man in a baby's body said, facing Tsunayoshi. "Dame-Tsuna, this girl is willing to join your family. She gave up on her own, traitorous family to do so. Do you accept?"

"Why do you want to join me?" Rena looked up at the Sky, smiling.

"Because you remind me of me before I changed."

"Nani?"

"She means that because of Dissonance her Flame type changed." Reborn told Tsunayoshi. Rena sat down across from the two with her legs folded delicately to the side.

"You see, I've been reincarnated multiple times." Rena began, "in my first life, I suspect I was an inactive Sky. I collected my guardians, and held them closely." The girl closed her eyes, "the first of my guardians, Cedric, whom I had a tentative bond with, was killed right in front of me. I lost my Rain." The girl shook, "in doing so, I became violatale against the others, easily lashing out at them."

"Understandable." Reborn nodded, "while the Rain is used to slow down attacks, they are also there to help settle conflicts."

"I lost my Mist a few years later, in the middle of a raid of an enemy base. We thought that we'd gotten out unscathed, but when we turned around, Luna was dying." Rena wiped her eyes as Lambo looked up at her in sadness, tears forming in his own. "Then Ginny, my Storm, my wife. She was full of fire, and always trying to help. Our enemies killed her during her labour of our child. The war was supposed to be over by then." Reborn lowered his hat over his eyes. "My Lightning and Cloud died together, saving the children, protecting the next generation.

"My Sun, my brother in arms, was the last killed protecting a school full of children. Doing his job as a teacher. Neville was always treated like a coward, but he was the bravest man I knew." Rena easily accepted her brother into her arms when Lambo climbed into her lap. She hid her eyes in his curly hair.

"I lived a life where I got to see my Rain again, but it was different. The bond wasn't there anymore. That's when I realized that dying twice had changed me already. Had destroyed something deep inside of me. It felt like a piece of me would never recover. It wasn't until this life, my seventh, that I knew what had changed."

"What are your flames now?" Reborn asked softly.

"Lightning, like my otouto." The girl looked up finally, giving a smile as her red eyes were revealed. "You know, my first life, I lived a long time after all my guardians died. I never married again, and I never got to rest. I'm hoping, that one day, I'll be able to finally rest in peace one day."

"Until that day comes, you will have a home with us." Tsunayoshi said softly. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, please call me Tsuna."

"Bovino Renatta, please call me Rena. I'll be in your care."

* * *

"Aren't you thirteen?" Tsuna asked the next day as they were adjusting for lunch. Hayato Gokudera was glaring murderously at her. Rena fiddled with her wrist band, which was a cow print on her non-dominate hand. "How are you in our class?"

"I'm advanced for my age because of my past lives."

"Juudaime is right!" Hayato growled, glaring at the girl. "Also, stop with the reincarnation story! No one believes-"

"Gokudera-kun, I'm sure she was telling the truth regarding that." Tsuna cut in.

"I can prove it." Rena snapped, glaring at the Storm. "For a "Right-Hand man" you sure are unsecure. Tsuna-sama let you into his family. He accepted you, just like he did me. I'm not trying to take your spot." Rena glanced out of the corner of her eye, frowning. "In fact, you remind me of someone."

"Oh yeah? Who would that be?" The boy shouted back.

"Ronald "Ron" Weasley." The silver haired boy froze.

"_How do you know that name?_" Hayato demanded in Italian.

"_Take a closer look, Ron._" Rena replied, crossing her arms, and wishing their bond was still there. "_Of course, back then I used to be a guy._"

"_Harry, you're Harry, aren't you_?" The boy leaned closer. _"You've changed."_

_"So have you, brother." _Rena replied. "_You used to be a Cloud that collected people as your territory. Now you're a Storm. Though, I suppose you were always a Stormy Cloud back then."_

_"You're a girl though!"_

_"Is this your first reincarnation? You can be whatever gender your fate calls for."_ Rena shook her head, turning to Tsuna. "Sorry, Tsuna-sama. We knew each other. He...he used to be my Cloud Guardian."

"Oh...it's because of how you're no longer a Sky, right?"

"What?" Hayato demanded, looking between the two. "What do you mean, no longer a Sky? What happened to you, H-Rena?"

"Dissonance." Rena replied softly, pulling her knees to her chest. "Losing everyone, and all my lives, caused me to change. I went from a Sky, to only capable of using Lightning Flames."

"To draw danger away from your family." Reborn appeared, making Tsuna squeak as he toppled forward with the cursed baby on his head.

"Lightning was probably always your secondary element." Hayato nodded, frowning. "Things will be different this time."

"Yeah." She nodded, smiling. "So, your obsession for the supernatural is to feel closer to home, right? Have you seen anyone else from back then?"

"No. That doesn't mean they aren't here. It's could just mean we're not in the same place."

* * *

"_You want me to be his guardian_?"

"_I would have asked Lambo to be the guardian if you weren't here_." Reborn pointed out as the girl stared at the ring in her hand. "_Will you do it_?"

"_Of course I will_." The girl glared. "_My otouto is too young to be fighting. I want you to drug him before we leave. I won't have him coming in at the wrong time._"

"_Understandable_." The hitman agreed. "_I'm sure I don't need to tell you to improve your skills_?"

"_I'm confident in my abilities. I was a ninja in a past life, after all_." She pulled out a few Kunai, _"and I can withstand ten million megawatts of electricity."_

_"That's enough for a small city*_." Reborn noted, chin resting in his hand. "_I still wish to see what you can do."_

_"You'll see, Reborn. I just want to show you I don't need help training. I do that on my own, and have never had a problem."_ The girl returned, smiling softly. "_I'll be at the school in time for my match. I promise."_

_"May I ask why Lambo acts the way he does?"_ The smile faded from Rena's face as she sighed. She looked up to the sky, eyes sad.

_"He's lonely. Or was. Now he has Tsuna-sama, I-pin-chan, and the others who care about him. It's not just me anymore. I always gave him space when he wanted it, but we...we were an unwanted burden on the Bovino family. Our father was killed a long time ago. Back when Lambo was just a baby_."

_"I see._" Reborn murmured, hiding his eyes from view beneath his fedora. "Good luck, Rena."

* * *

"Levi-A-Than, Varia's Lightning Guardian." Rena greeted the man calmly, even if he stood 193cm to her 144.78cm. She was tiny compared to him, and knew his reputation. Yet she held no fear. "Tell me something, Levi-chan." She walked closer calmly, "how many megawatts can you produce in your attacks? One hundred, two? Three?" She poked his chest, other hand sneaking a kunai into his pocket. On the kunai was a special seal.

"Twenty." Rena grinned cheekily.

"Hit me with your best shot, tough guy." She crossed her arms confidently. She knew she hit a nerve as he fired lightning at her. She yawned as the electricity arced around her, making her hair float. "Is that the best you can do, Levi-chan?" She adjusted her ram like horns. "My turn.

She disappeared in a green flash, reappearing in front of him. She rammed into him with her head, showcasing her nickname as she released her attack. "Lightning Ram!" She bounced backwards as it started to wind down. The man lay twitching on the ground, unable to move at first before standing. "See, Levi-chan, I can withstand over ten million megawatts. They still don't know the exact number because no one wants to try something like that on a child.

She flicked her kunai up and down. She tossed it right at him at a speed he could catch. She disappeared into a flash of green lightning once more. She was directly in his face smirking. "I win, Levi-chan!" She sang happily as she quickly pinched a nerve in his neck that knocked him out.

"Winner of the Lightning Round goes to Renatta." One of the creepy twins stated dully as she plucked the ring to wear it.

* * *

Rena shook as she stared at the men threatening her brother. Not in fear, like they thought, but anger. The fifteen year old boy was standing protectively in front of her, a green box in hand. Similar to the ones around her. As he went to activate it, he disappeared into a puff of smoke, revealing five year old Lambo instead. Rena darted forward, snatching him up and tossing him to Haru-chan.

"Watch him for us, Haru-san." Rena asked the woman, who nodded firmly. "Hey, Yamamoto-san, I just use my Flames and Ring to use these, right?"

"Haha, yes, exactly. Let me show you-" Rena stared in disbelief as their older friend disappeared to reveal fourteen year old Takeshi Yamamoto preparing to swing. "Haha, where am I? Are we playing a game?"

"Baseball freak!" Gokudera growled.

"We don't have time for this." Rena reminded as Haru changed into her past self as well. "I don't know what is going on, but we've got to fix it somehow. We need to regroup."

"As if we'd let you!" The enemy screamed.

What felt like months later, they were returning home to the past to gain a new power. Once for the Arcobaleno Trials to gain a more powerful box weapon.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Rena deadpanned as she stared at Lampo. They were back in the past to gain the help of the Primo's family. Rena was just approached for her test. "An amusement park? _Seriously_?"

"Hm? Do you not wish to receive the inheritance?" Rena groaned.

"I'll do it...why though? Why are you making me do something so boring? I'm a lightning user. I'm supposed to _protect_ my family by drawing danger away from them."

"Just do it."

And she did, while dealing with Verde's stupid experiments.

"It isn't the Ring's power that allows me to absorb the lightning." She snapped at the end of the day after getting the Will from the previous guardian. "I've always been able to do that. So leave me the hell alone!" With that she started to turn to stomp away.

"Onee-chan is bleeding!" Lambo cried fearfully, making Rena frowned. She'd hadn't gotten cut, so why would she be bleeding anywhere?

A small trickle hit her, and she blushed brightly, knowing her black and white skirt was likely as red as her face. She could hear the older boys and I-Pin scolding Lampo while explaining that she wasn't hurt. She ran to the nearest bathroom to hide in.

"Ano, is anyone but Rena-chan in here?" She heard a few minutes later. Chrome entered the bathroom, stopping outside of her stall. A bag holding a box of pads, a new skirt in her favorite pattern, and a package of underwear. "The boys are waiting for us, Rena-chan."

"Thank you, Chrome-chan."

* * *

Rena whimpered as she held her side where a velociraptor had caught her right before she called up her shield from Lampo. Even so, she stood leaning against Ryohei as they watched as Tsuna finished Byakuran off. Tears were falling not only from physical pain, but from emotional as well. Poor Yuni had given her life to save their world.

"Why?" She whispered, brokenly. "Why does everyone have to die?"

"Rena..." Hayato whispered, limping over to her side. "Rena, none of this is your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it is? Every time I'm reincarnated it ends in-"

"I don't think this is a tragedy, Rena-chan." Tsuna said, looking over at her with a kind look in his eyes. "After all, this is the future that will never be. Isn't that right, Reborn?"

"Correct, Tsuna." Reborn bowed his head.

* * *

"Ano, Rena-chan?" Takeshi Yamamoto approached one day long after the Future-That-Never-Was. The two were now seventeen and eighteen.

"Yes, Takeshi-kun?" The girl blinked innocently up at the former baseball player.

"Well, you see, there's this festival going on in town today...I was wondering if you would go with me?" Rena paused, frowning up at the boy.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, are you asking me out on a date?" The swordsman blushed, nodding. Rena felt her lip twitched. "Well, so long as you're paying, I don't see why not." She teased, grinning. "Pick me up in a few hours.

* * *

Rena was happy. For the first time in a long time, she was dying of old age again. Her Sky, Tsuna, had passed away a week ago. They'd changed the future, and the mafia, for the better. They had their share of hard times, and had spent a fair deal of time fighting. Yet now most of their allies were helping to reform the Mafia into a secret police that protected people from people like the Yakuza and Triad.

"Mama, don't worry. We'll be fine!" Her oldest, forty year Rain, Mai Yamamoto told her mother. Behind her stood her father, who was silently allowing his tears to fall. Beside her stood her oldest child, fifteen year old Haruhi Yamamoto. Rena couldn't believe she never learned who her daughter was seeing.

"Mama, I love you." Tsuyoshi told her sadly. The forty year old Lightning stood next to his wife and Sky, Masako Yamamoto nee Sawada. Their oldest child, and Rena's oldest grandchild, Sirius, stared sadly at her as he held his mother's hand.

"I'm extremely sorry, Rena-chan." Ryohei said from where he was sitting. His Sun Flames fading from his hands. "You're too sick. I can't save you."

"It's okay, Ryohei." Rena coughed wetly. Pneumonia wasn't fun, but at the ripe age of eighty-nine, it was horrible on the body. Rena knew she was dying. It was why her children, husband, and friends couldn't see her face. She didn't want them sick. "Everyone, live happily, okay? I will always love you. No matter where I go, I will remember your faces." She was gasping for air, hand feebly reaching out.

"I hope one day, we can see each other again, Rena. Even if that means seeing everyone else that you've loved." Takeshi whispered, grabbing the hand as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I love you." Rena breathed out gently, her hand going limp in her husband's hand.


End file.
